The Message
by LazuliLAnime25
Summary: Ino can't figure out why she's not jealous of Sasuke and Sakura. Can a lazy genius help her figure out why? (ShikaIno, side SasuSaku, mentioned NejiTen and NaruHina)


**Hi! This is a oneshot! Again, I don't want my profile to be boring and don't worry, I'm still doing Things Could Be.**

**It's my first ShikaIno fic so don't kill me if you hate it.**

**I know that Sasuke has new plans and this has nothing to do with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this would probably happen if I did.**

* * *

Ino was disappointed to find out about Sasuke and Sakura. She had hoped with Sasuke's plan to stay in Konoha that she would have a chance but that wasn't the case. Sakura had been assigned as Sasuke's healer after the war but Ino didn't know the specific details.

_Flashback_

"Oi! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura apologized as she sat down.

Tenten had proposed another Girls' Night Out and this time, only herself, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino could attend.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura's wrinkled outfit and tangled hair. _'Hospital work never makes her look like that.'_

"What were you up to, Billboard Brow?" she slyly asked.

"Nani?" A dark blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks.

"Ooh! Who was it?!" Tenten gasped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura tried to say without stammering but let the hesitation slip through.

"Come on! I need my gossip!" Ino pleaded.

"Pig, you get gossip from those magazines you subscribe to."

"I meant Konoha gossip! Nothing ever happens around here!"

Sakura glanced at Tenten and Hinata. Both were looking just as eager as Ino. She sighed and began, "well you know that Tsunade-shishou assigned me to be Sasuke's medic..."

She continued on to talk about how she had finished healing Sasuke with near empty chakra and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist. He said he was sorry and knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness. She said he had earned it when he surrendered his new goal to Naruto. With a smirk, he pulled her to him, fiercely kissed her and the rest is history.

Ino could feel the devious smile she had on her face before fade with every passing second. She knew she should be feeling jealous and angry but felt...nothing.

And that pissed her off.

_End Flashback_

Ino had gone straight home, not saying a single word after Sakura finished her story. She had a few things to figure out.

* * *

**Issue: **No jealousy towards Sasuke-kun and Sakura

**Hypothesis:** I feel pity for Billboard Brow and can't find my fuckin' jealousy

**Data: **Sasuke was the initiator and Sakura willingly went along with it. Saw them holding hands. Saw Sasuke smile. KLC (Konoha Life-Chat) says they're in a relationship with each other. Sakura looks so much happier than before. Fangirls and fanboys have been having protest rallies outside of the hospital. No heart-clenching or tears

Therefore can conclude that Yamanaka Ino has no romantic feelings toward Uchiha Sasuke. Well dammit...

* * *

Ino sighed as she put down her pencil. Her fingers played with the bangs she left down over her right eye.

There were plenty of other guys in Konoha! Sai said she was beautiful. Kiba was decent, she saw him training shirtless the other day. Neji and Naruto were taken by Tenten and Hinata. Shino was too weird for her. Choji was too "big-boned." Lee was too..._shudder_...much like Gai. And Shikamaru...?

Ino had to stop and think for a second. He always called her troublesome and bossy. Not to mention he was always Temari's guide when she visited Konoha. But he also was the only one who didn't retaliate when she started to get on her bossy or pissed side.

Just as she was about to ponder on her feelings towards him, the doorbell rang. She groaned and got up to see who would be at the door now of all times.

When she opened it, there was a bouquet of forget-me-nots and a note. She smiled at seeing the flowers and picked up the note.

_Cloud-watching hill, now. It's too troublesome to wait for you to come complaining about your feelings._

_-Shikamaru_

Ino felt her heart skip. Even though the message wasn't the nicest way of putting things, she could see what he meant:

_I care about you and need you to tell me what's wrong._

Without a second thought, she set the flowers and note on a table and took off towards the cloud-watching hill. With the way her heart was beating, she realized something, something she should have discovered a long time ago.

_'I like-maybe love-Nara Shikamaru.'_


End file.
